Spies
by GirlyGirl68
Summary: Valon, Kaiba, and Bakura want to become spies. So Sam, Clover, and Alex fly to Japan to talk with them.


**Spies**

**One Shot**

**Yu-Gi-Oh/ Totally Spies**

**Ok this is was orginally supposed to be a multichapter story but we decided that it wasn't worth the effort to continue. So now it is a one shot.**

**Mai: This story was written by both GirlyGirl68 and Spyncr.**

**Clover: Girlygirl68 and Spyncr do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Totally Spies. Cause if they did then they would be rich.**

**Mandy: Like on with the fic already.**

**Clover: Hey what gives you're not supposed to be in this story!**

**Girlygirl68: Sorry Clover she must have slipped past the security.**

**Alex: ON WITH THE FIC!**

Valon, Malik, Bakura, Kaiba, and Yami are all sitting in Starbucks. Well all but Malik. But then Malik comes running out of the bathroom laughing his ass off.

"Oh Ra Malik what did you do this time?"

"Just watch."

BOOM!

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS ABSOLUTLY REVOLTING!"

The man walks out of the bathroom covered in sewage water.

"What did you do Malik?"

"I rigged the toilet so when he flushed it exploded."

(A/N: Thank you RiYuYami. It was the same guy that Malik always pulls pranks on in your stories. We just thought that we would borrow him.)

Then Bakura kisses Malik on the lips and says, "That's my little pranker."

Valon's eyes widen. Seeing his expression, Kaiba kisses Yami. Valon's jaw drops.

"You guys are gay?"

"Duh; why else would I kiss him?"

"Hey!"

"You know I'm just messing with you Baby."

"I know, Babe."

"You know you love it."

"WHAT! That's so screwed up! It should be the othre way around." Bakura says.

"He called dibs."

Meanwhile Valon is staring at them, babbling like an idiot.

"Oh sorry Valon forgot about you."

"So are you gay?"

"Ummmmm…"

"Hey Sweetheart!"

"Oh hey Baby."

Mai walks over and kisses Valon on the lips.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! You're straight?" They say in unison.

"Uh yeah."

"I think you're about as straight as a rainbow." Malik says.

Then Mai kicks Malik in the balls with her pointy heels.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! THAT HURT!"

Kaiba, Yami, Bakura, and Valon are rolling on the floor laughing their asses off in the middle of Starbucks. By this time the entire shop is laughing at the scene. (A/N: the Starbucks is filled to capacity consedering that it is Saturday morning.)

Then three teenage girls walk into Starbicls. They walk up to the counter and say, "Um hi we're looking for Valon, Kaiba, and Bakura. Do you know where they are?" The black haired girl asks.

The lady behind the counter points to a table.

"Thank you." The girls say as they walk over to the table the lady pointed at.

"Hi!" The red, blonde, and black haired girls say together.

"Hey." The three couples say.

"Are you guys Valon, Kaiba, and Bakura?" The blonde asks.

"Hi, I'm Sam, this is Alex and Clover."

"K, I'm Valon, this is my girlfriend Mai. That's Kaiba, and that's his boyfriend Yami. And finally that's Bakuara, and that's his boyfriend Malik. Be careful of Malik. He likes to play pranks on people. He also likes to take things that don't belong to him. Thanks to Bakura."

"Well it's nice to meet you all. But umm we kinda need to talk to Valon, kaiba, and Bakura alone." Sam says.

"Ok." Valon says as he gives Mai a kiss goodbye. The others do the same.

"Now that the others are gone let's get down to business." Clover says.

"So you three wanna become spies. Am I right?" Sam asks.

"Yes." They say together.

"K. Well you will have to come to Beverly Hills with us in order to train." Alex says.

"How long will it take?" Kaiba asks.

"You will be gone for 48 hours. No eating, drinking, or sleeping." Clover says.

"WHAT?" They shout in unison.

"That's the price you have to pay if you wanna become a spy. Besides if we could do it then so can you three." Clover says.

"Fine." They all say at once.

"But wait; how will we get there?" Valon asks.

"We take our plane of course." Sam says.

"You guys have your own plane?" Bakura asks with really wide eyes.

"Yeah we have tons of really cool vehicles." Alex says.

"Awesome!" They shout.

"Oh one more thing you can't tell anyone about this." Sam says.

"Well can we tell our lovers?" Kaiba asks.

"No you can't."

"Oh come on Sami don't be so mean. Let them tell their lovers. We won't tell Jerry." Clover begs.

"Oh alright. You can tell them. But only them. No one else must know."

"Ok. Thanks so much." Valon says.

"Thanks Sami!" Clover says.

"Once you tell your lovers what you're gonna do, we have to leave for Beverly Hills." Sam says.

"Alright."They say together.

**Well that was our one shot crossover story. We hoped you liked it and we also hope that you leave pleanty of reviews.**

**Jerry: WHAT! You're ending the story here? But I didn't even get a chance to appear yet!**

**Spyncr: Sorry about that.**

**GirlyGirl68: Whatever we just got bored with the story and we didn't know how to continue it.**

**Anyway review or Bakura and Malik will moon your neighbors. (And believe me they will do it. They already did it to mine.)**


End file.
